Three Heartbeats
by LOCKandK3Y
Summary: During a lazy day at home, Kaminari reflects on their relationship with Bakugou and Kirishima.


**Date:** August 5, 2017

 **Notes:** This story includes trans male Bakugou, as well as nonbinary Kaminari who are happily in a long term relationship with Kirishima. This is a gift for earthbound64 on tumblr and I do hope that they enjoy it.

 _Three Heartbeats_

"Bakugou! Are you gonna wash your binder?" Kaminari ask as they carry a basket of clothes towards the laundry room.

"When does Bakugou ever wash his binder?" Kirishima questions, peeling a red tank top off his chest and tossing it into the basket.

Kaminari only pouts, staring at Kirishima with an indignant look. "It's a bad habit to wear your binder all the time and never wash it."

"I take it off when I sleep, Pikachu!" Bakugou bellows, walking through the hall, binder in hand. "I know how a binder works, I'm not stupid."

Kirishima laughs, his stomach rumbling as he does. With a wide smile he looks at the two lovingly, "How about me and Bakugou go work on lunch while you start the washer. Okay, Kami?"

Kaminari nods, Bakugou already strutting towards the kitchen as he mumbles a list of ingredients needed to make Miso soup. When Kirishima begins to follow the other into the kitchen, Kaminari continues on his way to the laundry room. Kaminari's stomach growled, the thought of their partners cooking making their cheeks warm in content.

Kaminari made it to the laundry room quickly, opening the washer lid as they began to sort out the color clothing from the whites. Kaminari came across a black hoodie, one that was all of their favorites.

Kirishima having wider shoulders ordered it in his size, yet it was a sweater they all shared. The sleeves slightly longer on Bakugou and the hoodie baggy on Kaminari as they were smaller than the others. It was a simple design, black with white linen on the bottom of each sleeve and a draw string that looped through the hood. It was a hoodie from their high school years, when they had all just begun dating.

Kaminari remembered the day it had become _their_ hoodie and it was completely Kaminari's fault, they snickered at the memory.

They were in their second year at UA, Kaminari had confess to both Bakugou and Kirishima who agreed on a polyamorous relationship. They would eat together, go out on dates, watch movies and sometimes even stay the night in each other's dorm. They were innocent times, the three would simply find that they lost track of time as they sat talking or playing video games. They would huddle on one small bed in the middle of the night, wrapped in each others arms and blankets.

On one particular day, Kaminari had found their self the first to awake in chilly autumn. Not wanting to head to their room just let, Kaminari had chosen a black and white hoodie from Kirishima's closet. They slipped their hands through the sleeves, popping their head through the neck hole before yawning and clumsily walking into the gaming station they had not put away the night before.

At the sound of something being kicked, Bakugou had woke up. He scratched at his stomach, searching for the binder he had taken off before his eyes halted on Kaminari.

"Mm, where did you find that at?"

"Oh, it was in the closet." Kaminari replied, sitting cross leg on the space beside Bakugou.

Kaminari watched as Bakugou rubbed sleep from his eyes, lifting his other hand towards the hoodie. He felt the cotton between his fingers, letting go to wrap the string around his thumb. "It's too big..."

Kaminari pouted, "Well, I'm sorry. I'm not as big as Kir-"

"Looks cute..."

Kaminari stopped, their breath catching. Although Kaminari had been with Bakugou and Kirishima for a few months now, they knew compliments from Bakugou were a rare thing. Kaminari's cheeks flushed, a pout forming on the blondes lip as their fingers twisted the bottom of the hoodie in their lap.

"Mmm..." Kirishima groaned, turning on his side until he was facing Kaminari and Bakugou, eyes closed. "What's cute..?" He mumbled.

"Open your eyes, hair for brains."

Kirishima grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose before lazily opening his eyes. He stared blearily at Bakugou for a moment before his sight cleared and he followed Bakugou's arm to the black material that adorned Kaminari's body.

Kaminari's hair was matted on one side, skin tinted pink and body hunched over. Kirishima noticed the hoodie they wore and smiled. "Aw, Kami! If you got cold all you had to do was cuddle between us."

Kaminari huffed, turning their head as they muttered in defiance.

Now, the jacket worn out and in Kaminari's hands, the memory seemed so far. They were no longer young, nor in school. They were all pro heroes now, sharing a home and welcoming each other with morning kisses and lazy afternoons on the couch. Their three bodies shared one soul, their hearts beating for each other.

Kaminari's cheeks burned and they giggled to them self. Placing the hoodie into the washer and adding detergent, Kaminari closed the lid. With the washer beginning its first load of laundry, Kaminari made it to the kitchen where the aroma was filled with spices.

Kaminari spotted Bakugou grumbling and Kirishima laughing over the stove top as they both prepared the food. Stopping to lean on the entryway, Kaminari noticed that Kirishima would poke at Bakugou's side before he would shriek and flick at Kirishima's nose.

Kirishima's nose was a sensitive part of his body; it was the place that either made him giggle the most or suffer from injury. It was the place Kaminari loved kissing the most, their lips gently pressed against the bridge of Kirishima's nose on comfortable nights, Bakugou's arms wrapped tightly around Kaminari in his lap. Kaminari smiled fondly at the thought, watching the boys swat away at each other's hands.

"Kaminari!" Kirishima sang, searching the cupboards as he noticed Kaminari had arrived. "Can you grab some drinks from the fridge? I bought that fizzy stuff you like!"

"Sure." Kaminari opened the fridge, picking up three bottles of green soda. When Kaminari had turned around, Bakugou had begun spooning miso soup into bowls for each of them. With two bowls full, Kirishima had picked them up, nudging Kaminari as he passed by on his way to the living room. Knowing Bakugou, would join them after his own bowl was made, Kaminari had followed suit.

Kirishima placed the two bowls down on the large coffee table, sitting on the far side of the couch as he reached for one of the drinks in Kaminari's hand. They let him take one, placing the other on an empty spot meant for Bakugou. The two opened their drinks, cheering a little as they fizzed over the glass bottle. It was that moment Bakugou strolled in, scoffing at their antics.

He took his seat on the other side of Kaminari, knees touching, and settled his soup down. Twisting the cap off his drink, Bakugou spoke softly. "That Tamaki guy ended up with weird hero, huh?"

"You mean Lemillion?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kaminari burst with excitement, pulling out their phone to scroll through social media. "It's been all over the news lately!"

Bakugou nodded, bringing soup to his mouth. Kirishima peered over Kaminari's shoulder to catch a glimpse at the article header Kaminari was speaking of.

"I guess," Kirishima wasn't completely sure if it was true, however, he was not surprised. "They have been close for a very long time. I think senpai even said that they went to the same grade school and junior high."

Bakugou mumbled some more, "Mm, I saw them the other day on my way home."

Kaminari peaked their head up in interest, "Is that it?"

"What else am I suppose to say?" Bakugou growled.

Kaminari only groaned, tapping on their bowl in frustration. "What were they doing? Were they holding hands?"

"They were talking."

Kirishima chuckled as Kaminari threw their hands up in the air. Kirishima ruffled Kaminari's hair, eyeing Bakugou as he spoke.

"You know it's not like we are all flashy about ourselves in public."

Kaminari only pouted, sipping at their drink. "That's all Bakugou's fault."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

Kirishima cackled again, holding his stomach as he hunched over. "You two, stop! You're killing me!"

"Its better this way," Bakugou mumbled. "No one would bother us with annoying questions."

"You're probably right," Kaminari resigned, leaning back into the couch cushions. "I won't have to tell the world about how you dream of murdering villains when you sleep talk."

Bakugou lightly shoved at Kaminari's head, pushing them into Kirishima's chest who had only wrapped his arm around Kaminari. "Well what about how you use our chargers to charge your quirk?"

Kaminari fumbled. "Hey, now!" They said, waving their hands into Bakugou and Kirishima's faces. "My fans don't need to know that!"

"You put it your mouth," Bakugou supplies. "Spit everywhere."

"I do not spit!" Kaminari retorted.

"You drool," Kirishima smiled, pulling Kaminari closer.

Kaminari pursed their cheeks, lip jutting out as they looked at Kirishima with a pout. "You guys are mean."

"But you love us. You too, Bakugou?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Dishes clanked together as Bakugou picked them up one by one, heading back to the kitchen. Kirishima kissed Kaminari's scalp before removing his arm and letting them recline back into the couch. Kaminari hummed; they thumbed through their phone, listening to the background noise. Kirishima had turned the television on, Bakugou returning to slouch on the couch.

Kaminari leaned their head against Bakugou's shoulder who in return placed his feet on top of Kaminari's legs. "Did you remember to put the binders in the right cycle?"

"Yeah," Kaminari mumbled, their eyes began to blur as they rubbed them sleepily.

Kirishima, feeling lonely, fell atop both Kaminari and Bakugou as he continued to watch a show. "This is nice, being able to lay here like this."

"Mhmm," Kaminari stifled a yawn.

They could feel Kirishima smoothing gentle circles over their stomach, feel each intake of breath Bakugou took on their back. Closing their eyes in bliss, Kaminari found their self being slurred into sleep with the comfort of their partners beside them.


End file.
